When Bella Breaks
by Noelove52
Summary: Set AFTER New Moon, the Cullens leave and Bella goes into the catatonic state. what happens when she comes out of it? it has now been two years, Bella has graduated and is about to ship out for basic training with the military. What if Edward wasnt her mate at all? What if Bella is the only one that can fix the broken Cullen vampires. she was alone to fix herself, can she fix them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

 **Chapter 1**

I stood at the entrance to the military academy, both Charlie and Renee both agreed that this was the best choice. Ever since _they_ left, I had been catatonic. Four months I sat in my room, never doing anything but staring out the window.

When I did finally become more 'human' and started talking to people again, I started looking for ways to see _him_. Doing everything I could to hear that velvety voice again. At first it was riding a dirt bike, then cliff diving, and finally the action that got me landed here, I went up to the meadow that _he_ had taken me to. Laurent was there and I almost died. He kidnapped me and tortured me for a few days, when he was done with me he took me back to the meadow to finish me off. That was his big mistake.

Luckily for me, Paul and the pack saved me. Paul stayed with me while the rest of the pack killed Laurent. When i woke up in the hospital, I was constantly told how lucky i was to still be alive. I had to spend three days there. While I was in there, they decided to send me to the closest military academy. Taking a quick breath, I walked into the building. My one small bag clutched tightly in my hand, I walked to the office to let them know I was there.

They assigned me and I went to the barracks I was told to go to. Everyone already knew who I was. I was the troubled kid that their parents could take care of.

-Time Skip- 2 years-

It's been two years since I was sent here, Charlie still visits when he can. Renee never visited me anyways and I'm glad. In her letters, she blames me for not being strong enough after the Cullens' left. She blames me for being so devastated from being abandoned by the guy that said he loved me.

I graduated at the top of my class here, being the best in all aspects. The best at physical fitness, the best at the academics, and the best at the challenges that they would throw at us.

With my grades, it won't be hard to get into college. My full deal was that I go to college and do ROTC (Reserve Officer Training Corps for those that don't know the military anagrams). I'm not sure what exactly I want to do but I have been talking to everyone about job options, some say to do something in leadership, others say that the MOS (job title) will jump out on the page at me when I see it.

A knock at the shook me out of my thoughts, opening the door for Charlie, I turned back around and grabbed my duffle back that had my stuff in it, ready to go. He led me out to the cruiser and put my duffle in the trunk.

"Ready to go home for a few days?" he asks me softly.

"Yeah, it'll be a nice break before basic training. I do get up before dawn for a run, so I apologize now if I wake you up." I say.

"Bella, there is something you need to know. They moved back about a month after we got you into the military academy." His words struck sand. I didn't care anymore.

"And? I can't trust them, so you don't need to worry about me being around them for the week I am home. I promise." I chuckle softly, "when I go back, I will be disappearing from them rather than the other way around"

He shakes his head, but smiles at what I said.

After about an hour and a half of silent driving, we pull up to the house. Grabbing my bag out of the trunk, I haul it up to my room and change out of my uniform. After I left, I asked Charlie to get rid of all my old clothes. I change into my workout clothes and head out of my room.

"Do you mind if I get my run in for the day?" I ask Charlie as I walk into the kitchen.

He shakes his head no so I head out. Before I leave, I make sure that my knife is secured on my ankle and that my hair is still in its tight sock bun. Putting my keys in my pocket, I take off at my usual pace. I had been out for about forty-five minutes running when I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Bella?"

I don't turn around. Instead, I go punch a tree. My hands hurt like hell right now but I don't care.

"What the hell do you want? You left me without so much as a goodbye. Excuse me if I don't look at you. I am going back soon anyway. There is no point in trying to persuade me to do otherwise." I say, still not turning around. "Look, I need to get back home. I stick to a very precise schedule and it got thrown off today and I'm trying to get back on track."

"Let me take you to Carlisle, he needs to make sure you didn't break your hand." He says.

"No." I finally turn around, careful not to look at him. "I am going home. Don't ever come near me again, or so help me I will find some way to end you."

Not giving him a chance to respond I take off sprinting into town. Knowing he didn't follow me, I finally come to a stop. Hearing his voice struck something in me I haven't felt before. Hate. Cold blooded hate. I hate what he did to me. How he left me.

I knew there was a boxing gym around here somewhere, when I found it I walked in not caring who saw me. Needing the release of the bag, I grab some wraps and start beating the hell out of one. One of the other Cullen's was here, I could feel them watching me with calculating eyes.

After I was done beating the living crap out of the bag, I turned around to assess which one was watching me take my frustrations and hate out on the bag. It was Emmet. My eyes narrowed as I squared my shoulders and held my head up high.

"Bella?" his voice was timid and full of pain.

"Yes, Emmet? What can I do for you?" my tone was tired.

"Do you hate me? I know it's been two years, but the family hasn't been the same since we left. Jasper hasn't spoken to anyone since we left. Rose does nothing but take apart and rebuild all the cars. Alice doesn't even shop anymore, Esme doesn't cook or garden at all, and Carlisle works at the hospital and holes himself up when he's home. I don't play my video games anymore, or make any jokes. This has been hard on all of us."

"No, Emmett, I don't hate you. After you all left, I was catatonic for four months. I became an adrenaline junkie and was almost killed by Laurent. Charlie and Renee ended up sending me to a military academy. I got better there. I graduated and enlisted. Once I'm done with basic and AIT (advanced induvial training), I will either go to college or do a couple tours and then go to college." I sighed.

"Look, Bella, I got a call just before you came in here from one of Jasper's friends in Texas. He said that you are gonna be the only one that will able to pull Jasper out of the state he is in. I know you are mad at the Golden Fuck Boy of the family and I understand, I'd understand it if you were mad at the magic-8 ball too. She was kind of in on it when we left, said that you would be much better off without us in your life."

"Yeah, I need to change before I go talk with Jasper. But I have requirements about me coming over though. Once the Golden children stay the hell away from me, and two no one tells me what the fuck to do. At all. They start that and I leave. No if and or buts about it." I said sharply.

"You have a deal. Come on, I'll take you." He says with a slight smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own Nothing! Stephanie Meyer owns twilight! I realize that I had misspelled Emmett in the last chapter, I am sorry, ill fix it as soon as I can. It has been busy for me so far.**

 **OKAY! I know I haven't really elaborated this, but Edward and the rest of the Cullen family left after the incident in Phoenix. She had gotten to far behind to pass Junior year and so when she went to the academy she is** _ **repeating**_ **her junior year. The setting is the summer of Eclipse. Sorry for not making that known.**

 **Chapter 2**

I allowed Emmett to take me home so that I could change out of my sweat drenched clothes. Charlie was on the porch, watching Emmett very carefully. Getting out of his jeep, I headed into the house, Charlie hot on my heels.

"Look, kiddo, I trust your judgement with this one. But, if any of them hurt you, I will not hesitate to get the pack involved." He says, "I don't ever want to see you in that horrific state again. It scared me to death to see you like that. You can't imagine how helpless I felt not knowing how to keep the nightmares away."

"I talked to Emmett at the gym, had to work off some frustrations. Edward tried to confront me earlier, and pissed me off. Can't say I spared the punching bag either." Looking Charlie in the eyes, "it hurts to say this, but they need me and I need them. In order for this whole giant mess to finally be put to rest and left alone. For all of us."

I turned to walk up to my room, stopping to put a hand on his shoulder. The look in my eyes begging him to trust me on this one. Making quick work of my much-needed shower, I grabbed some of my only civilian clothes.

Walking out the door and climbing into Emmett's jeep, I sighed. Here goes nothing. Nodding my okay to go, he took off. Heading down the mostly hidden drive to the mansion, I starting to tense up unwelcome memories started flooding my mind.

Remembering that Jasper was an empath, I reigned in my emotions to a more tolerable level. Thankfully I had them under control before we pulled up to the huge house. Thankfully no one was outside the house when we pulled up. Feeling someone's eyes on me, I look up. My eyes met those pitch-black orbs of Jasper's. I let the worry for him roll of me for him to feel.

"I'm coming up, Jasper. Don't worry, I am only here for you." I say quietly enough for only him to hear.

He nods to me. I allow Emmett to lead me inside the house and to the living room before freezing up. The whole family was there, aside from both Jasper and Edward.

"I am gonna go see Jasper, you guys I will deal with later." I said firmly.

Glaring at the wall to the left of Carlisle, as he approached me.

"Bella-" he started.

"No, I said I would deal with you later. I am here to help Jasper right now. Don't worry, I'm only here for a little while longer and I'll be back out of your lives. Just like you wanted in the first place." I ground out. "I should be back down in a few hours."

I head up the stairs before anyone could answer.

"We really did a number on her when we left. I have never seen her act like that to anyone, ever." Rose says quietly before I was out of earshot.

Deciding not to let it be known that I had heard her, I go up to the third floor and stop in front of Jasper's study. I wait for him to register that I was standing outside of his door. Just as I am about to knock on the door it flies open and I am engulfed in a hug.

It takes me a second to register that Jasper is the one hugging me. I gently take a step into his study, as soon as he picks up what I'm trying to I am swept off my feet and carried into the room. Jasper has his face buried in my neck breathing in my scent.

"Jasper, look at me." He shakes his head no. "Honey, come on. Let me look at you." He shakes his head no again.

"Jay…please, I need to look at you." My voice cracks at the end. I'm trying to hold myself together. I felt a tear run down my face.

"Bella…I'm sorry." He says into my neck.

"Just, please let me see you. I need to know this is real for the both of us." My voice is soft.

When he pulls away, I feel the loss of his arms around me. He had deep purple bags under his eyes, his eyes were pitch black and full of pain. Not thinking about it, I crash my lips to his relishing in the sparks that erupted from the contact. I pulled back after a few minutes, and looked deep in his eyes.

"Jasper, honey, you need to hunt."

"Not thirsty."

"Your eyes say a different story, baby. Please for me. I'll go with you if you want me to. Or I can see if Emmett will bring some up in a thermos for you."

"Thermos"

"Okay, let me go ask him really quick." I turn to walk out the door to ask Emmett. Before I could take a step however, I am on his lap in a chair with his strong arms around me and his face buried in my hair.

"Hey, Emmett!" I yell instead.

"On it!" he hollers back.

"Thank you!"

I nudge Jasper's arms trying to loosen them so that I can turn around and face him. When he does loosen his arms, I turn to straddle his lap and start tracing the scar over his left eye. He visibly relaxes at my touch.

"Why haven't you hunted?" my voice soft and full of worry.

"It hurts too much. Has since we left you after we killed James and Victoria in Phoenix. Feels like I can't function without you here." He mumbles into my neck.

I was about to nod when the door swung open scaring Jasper so I ended up backed up into a corner with him crouched in front of me. Emmett made a move to hand me the thermoses stopping when Jasper growled at him.

"Just set them down and slowly close the door, Emmett. I'm making progress. Just tell them he's not ready to be with everyone else. Call Peter and Charlotte please. I need their help with Jasper." I say to him quickly.

He nods his head and does as I had asked. Jasper finally relaxed after Emmett's hit the second-floor landing. Before I could move he turned around and buried his face back into my neck and hair.

"Jay, I need you to drink the thermoses. Please? You will feel a lot better after, I promise." I nudge his arm.

He lets me go pick up the containers, and bring them back to him. Carefully unscrewing the lid off of one I hand it to him. Pushing it into his hand and gently guiding it under his nose so he can smell it is from a bear. Jasper grabbed it out of my hand and gulped it down. After he finished the thermoses of blood and I was satisfied that he had had enough for me, I took him by the hand and lead him downstairs.

Time to face our demons together. Only difference was that I didn't live with them. Careful to keep my emotions in check, I walked into the living room where the rest of the Cullen family was waiting for the both of us. I gently urged Jasper to sit on the couch and stood beside him.

Knowing that Edward would be here soon by the way they were all standing rigidly in the same positions that they were still in from when I went upstairs to help Jasper. I kept my own posture as stiff as I could when he walked in. Feeling him freeze at my presence.

"Good, you are here. Come join your family. I have some things I need to inform you of before any of you say anything. Last time I let you guys run the show, not this time. Once I lay down my rules I expect you to respect me enough to follow them." I said, not turning around to face Edward.

I knew I was being a coward by not turning around to face him. Motioning for him to take a seat, I moved to where I was standing in front of the fireplace and began pacing. Trying to figure out how I was going to tell them all that transpired after they the way left, leaving me broken and in a catatonic state to fix myself.

"Now, where do I start. Ah, yes. I know, I will go around the room and let you all know how I feel about you, before everything that happened to me vs now that I haven't had to deal with the supernatural world in a few years." I took a deep breath and shook my hands out, a habit I picked up at the academy.

Taking my time to look at everyone in the room, I let them feel the heaviness of my gaze and inwardly smirked as they, all seven vampires, squirmed under my roving gaze. Not really deciding to start so that Alice wouldn't see it I turned to the closest vampire to me in the room and started.

"Rose, you told me once that being human was your wish for me, that you didn't want me to be frozen, never moving forward, well you got your wish. You never wanted me to be part of this world from the beginning, and after this week, you will get your wish. I realize now that you wanted to protect me from the pain of living this life. You, Emmett, and Jasper were the only ones that didn't hold back your emotions and feelings about me. So, thank you." The look on everyone's face was pure shock.

"Emmett, you and I talked while at the gym, before heading over here. You know how I feel and you know what all is going on with me right now. As hard as it will be to never see you, Rose, or Jasper again, it's something I have to do. I'm sorry if my leaving tears the family apart, but I have to do this for me." Not caring about Edward being in the room, I walked over to Rose and Emmett.

"While I am gone, I have one request of the both of you. That no matter what happens, take care of each other and keep an eye on Jasper. I know that Peter and Charlotte will help you. If something happens to him, promise that you will let me know." They nodded looking as if they would cry if they could. I gave them both a hug before moving on to Alice.

"You claimed from the start that we were going to be best friends, however, my question that has been on my mind since you all left. What kind of best friend doesn't try to tell their friend that they are leaving? Who doesn't tell their friend that they won't have any contact with the person being left at all? That doesn't sound like a friend to me. Sounds like they were using the other person to get what they want. I didn't realize this until my battle buddy at the academy explained it all to me." I felt my hands clenching into a fist.

"I was so pissed that my instructors put me into boxing. Unfortunately, I can't punch you without breaking my hand. But im sure that Emmett and Edward can attest to the fact that I was pissed enough to punch a tree, and that I think I may have broken the punching bag at the gym." Emmett gulped a little when I mentioned the bag at the gym. "Did you really think that I would just waltz back in here and pretend that nothing happened. No, that isn't going to happen. After you moved back, from what I heard from my dad and a few people around town that you all have asked about me and my whereabouts, but none of you even bothered trying to find me."

Turning to Edward, "you, hurt me the most. Did you all know that I was left in the woods? That he said he didn't want me anymore. I was found 13 hours later, lost in the woods, suffering from hypothermia. Sam Uley from La Push found me. My dad was devastated at how long I was in the woods. I know that 13 hours is a wink of time for you, but for him, it was the longest 13 hours of his life." I glared at him. "I told you my piece in the woods while I was running before I went to the gym."

"Esme, I treated you like a mother. Carlisle, you were another dad to me. You both just let Edward make the decision to leave and not say anything about the dangers that were still out there." I turned away from both of them. "You both acted like cowards. Weak. I no longer hold the respect for you as I used to."

"Jasper, as the one that brought you out of the state that you were in, I know how much you were hurt by them as much as I was." I pulled him up and gave him a hug. "just please, don't do anything stupid after I go. Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, and Rose will take care of you until I get back. Like I told Emmett and Rose, this is just something I have to do. Just this once, I need to be selfish and let this path lead me where it goes. I have a gut feeling that I will be seeing you at graduation. Then after my first Tour overseas."

Everyone else finally caught on to what was going to happen.

"I leave at the end of the week. The rest of my time here, I request that I don't run into any of you. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett aside. This week is for me to say goodbye to those I need closure from. Sadly, you guys were most of those people."

Burying my face into Jasper's chest, I inhaled his scent. Forcing myself to pull away, I looked at everyone. _Stay strong, you can do this._

"It's time for me to go. I have a strict training schedule I need to stick to. Goodbye, Cullens." I turned and left before my resolve crumbled and I stayed in Jasper's arms. Since I was in civilian clothes, sweats, a t-shirt, and sneakers, I decided to run instead of getting a ride from Emmett again.

After I was out of sight of the house, I crumpled. Tears streaked down my face as the emotions I had kept under heavy lock and key came flooding over me like a tidal wave in the middle of a hurricane.

Someone was close by, I stood up and wiped my face of the traitorous tears and took off again, not stopping until I got home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm working on two stories at once so if the updates are random and far apart i apologize.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Jasper POV (SURPRISE M***F****RS!)**

I felt better when Bella was here. When she grilled everyone else I felt the pain she had boiling under the fake smile and the anger she showed to the rest of the family. The fact that she was standing up against them was a huge surprise.

After she was done grilling the rest of the family, she wrapped me up into a hug and then walked out the door. I could feel the pain she felt shortly after she left. Walking outside, I heard her sobs, as I walked closer to her she stopped crying.

She stood up and took off into the woods. I followed her carefully to make sure she got home safely. After she went inside, i heard her talking to her dad about what happened. Her sobs broke my undead heart as she let her dad comfort her.

"Dad, it hurts. I need to get out of here soon. They bring back too many memories! I'm going to call the Army and see if i can't move up my ship date."

Her broken voice wracked my body. I wanted to comfort her so badly. Taking an unneeded breath, i went and knocked on the door. I waited and listened to the footsteps as they neared the door. When Bella opened the door, i noticed that her face was streaked with tears.

"Jasper? Is something wrong?" her soft voice washed over me like a gentle wave.

"No, I was the one out in the woods when you broke after dealing with the rest of the family, i just had to make sure that you got home safely and that you were okay. I know that you didn't want to see any of us, but I can't just let you go." scratching the back of my neck, I watched the gears turning in her head.

"Come on in. I need to change anyways." she opened the door for me to come in and turned to her dad. After she gave him a nod, she walked upstairs to change.

"So, where is she shipping out to?" I asked Charlie.

"Fort Leonard Wood in Missouri. That is just for her basic training, then she is going to Fort Benning in Georgia for AIT (advanced individual training). With her job title she is going to be shipped overseas for a few years. We already know that she is shipping out about a week after she finishes AIT. With her strategic mind, she is needed on the front lines. With no one but me to care for her, she doesn't have anything keeping her tied here. Hell, her mom basically grilled her for not being strong enough after you guys left." he mumbled that last part.

"She said that I should have been strong enough to pick myself up and move on." I jumped at the sound of her voice. Being so wrapped up in what Charlie was saying I didn't hear her come back into the room.

 **Bella POV**

When I told Jasper the exact words that my mother had put into her letters to me while i was at the academy, he jumped. I raised my eyebrow when he jumped. Had to admit that it was rather funny that I, a human, made a vampire jump.

"She blames me for everything that went wrong in her life as well as my own. The entire time i was there she never visited me, she just wrote hateful letters. After the third one, i just stopped responding or opening them. I would get one a week from her. I still have them, they are in a box, ready to be burned." i told him, my face not betraying any emotion.

"Well then, i guess it's a good thing that the guys on the Rez are throwing a bonfire for your temporary return. They all want to see you before you leave." Charlie tells me.

I nod, "Dad, I'm gonna take a very short walk with Jasper then we can head to the Rez to see them all. I am sure that Paul, Jared, Jacob, and Sam are worried sick."

Turning to Jasper, I motion to the door and head outside.

"Look, before you ask anything, yes it still hurts. No, I am not staying for much longer. Yes, i promise to write and visit when i can." I rushed out before he could say anything else.

"Bella, what me and my family did was inexcusable. I don't expect you to make any promises for them or myself at that. When i felt your pain, it made my knees buckle, I just had to make sure that you were okay. Enjoy the rest of your time home. I promise to make sure that you have no run ins with the rest of the family."

I almost crumpled under the look of distress in his eyes when he said to enjoy my week home. Not thinking, i threw my arms around him and buried my face in his neck.

"Jay, I'm gonna come back for you. I swear on my life." i mumbled into his marble like skin.

Pulling away from him, I looked into his eyes.

"I need to get ready for the bonfire. Promise we will have a long talk before i leave." I wiped the tears that escaped off my face and headed back to my house and washed my face.

I kept my face devoid of any make up and redid my sock bun before grabbing my boots and jacket before heading down the stairs. After the short walk with Jasper, I told dad to go ahead to the rez. Before he left, however, i made him swear not to tell them i was going to be there tonight.

Quickly lacing up my boots, and shrugging on my jacket, i headed out to my beast of a truck and started my baby up. I let my mind wander down memory lane as i drove. The memories of the few days after i woke up from the catatonic state i had been in hanging out with the pack on the Rez. They had all been worried about me when the Cullens left. In those few days, i had grown very close to them. The pack was another family for me. Sam and Paul had visited a handful of times.

But that was last year before i threw myself into the program. The drive to First Beach where the party was being held was rather short this time. I left my truck a good half a mile away so that the better wolf hearing boys didn't hear the beast pull up. Making sure that my ACU (Army Combat Uniform) was straight, i headed towards where the pack always had parties.

"Bella?" _Shit!_

"Hey, Em! Go ahead of me, but please don't tell them i am here yet. I want to surprise them when the part is in full swing."

You got it, Bells. I have a good idea for that though." Emily, Sam's fiancee, hands me a spray bottle. "This smells like pine, dirt, and rain. I make Sam spray it on him when he smells really bad after patrol so he doesn't stink up the house on the way to take a shower."

"Thanks!" i quickly sprayed myself with it, making sure that it masked my scent. "Okay, let's go. When we get there distract them with the food, I will walk up and start loading up my plate. We will see how long it takes them to realize it's me." i pull my cover down a little lower so it was harder to see my face.

Emily nods and motions me to walk with her. We talk quietly until we are a few hundred yards away from the pack. She walks up to Sam and whispers something in his ear and motions to the food.

"Dig in, boys!" Sam's baritone voice rings out over the chatter of everyone.

I wait a few minutes and walk up to the buffet of food and start grabbing some food that appealed to me. Once i was satisfied with the hamburger, fries and tater tots on my plate, i spotted a seat next to Jake and Paul.

Grinning inwardly as the pack started noticing me, i walked over to the empty seat and sat down. I raised my head enough to spot my dad and shoot him a wink making him start chuckling at what i was doing.

"Um…" Jake finally noticed that i was sitting next to him.

"Who are you?" Paul asked bluntly before getting smacked by Jake in the arm.

I quickly looked up and saw that everyone's eyes were on me. Dad was struggling to hold his laughter.

"You know, it isn't polite to just stare at your best friend, especially when they have been gone for two years." i looked Sam square in the face with a wild grin on my face.

A bunch of _Bella?_ s rang out through the pack. Not able to take it any more, i stood up and wrapped Sam in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back this week?!" Jake asks me.

"I wanted to surprise you, so SURPRISE!" i took my cover off and grinned wickedly at Jake and Paul.

Before I could say anything the pack was surrounding me and giving me hugs. Once everyone got a hug, they all sat down leaving me standing.

"So...why are you dressed like that?" Seth asked.

"I ship out to basic training at the end of the week. That is the other reason i didn't tell anyone i was back. In about six months, i'll be back from basic and the specialty training for my job in the military for a week. I'll get shipped out overseas about a week or two after i get done with training."

Just about everyone's face fell after i told them. The sadness hung in the air so thick you could choke on it. Not liking the tension, i grabbed my cover and walked away. I felt crushed, i knew they weren't going to like this. I figured that they would be a little more understanding.

Swallowing the tears that threatened to spill, i let my emotionless mask fall into place before going back to tell them i was going home.

"Look, you guys can be depressed about this all you want, but this is something i have to do. I have picked up the pieces of my heart. This is to help my put it back together. I wanted you guys to know because you all are like a family to me. I wasn't about to leave my _family_ in the dark about what was going on in my life." with that being said, i turned and walked/jogged back to my truck.

Just as i was about to open the door to my truck i was wrapped into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry, Bella, come back to the bonfire. It's just that we just got you back after two years and you are going away again. None of us really like the thought of losing you again." Paul told me.

That was all it took for the dam that held back the pain to break and everything spilled over.

"I had to see _him_ and the whole family again. They are back, Jasper wouldn't hunt, Emmett doesn't make jokes anymore, Rose only works on the cars, Alice doesn't shop, Carlisle all but constantly stays at the hospital, and Esme does nothing but cook for homeless shelters now. They broke me when they left, now it seems that yet again i am left holding the pieces of a puzzle that i have to put back together." for the second time today, i crumpled under the pain of my still broken heart.

Paul held me close to him and let me sob all over his shirt. I couldn't take it any more. No more pain, or sorrow, or pity. Getting a grip on my emotions, i reined them in until all i felt was the anger. I saw black, skipping over the seeing red. Standing up straight and stepping out of Paul's arms, i turned and ran in the direction of the Cullen's house. _He_ had more pain coming to him than he would ever dream of. More pain than he could fathom possible.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What happens Next? Stay tuned to find out! Till the next chapter my lovely readers!**

 **-NoeLove5231**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Alright! On a roll for this fan fic! Whoohoo lets see how long this will last for me!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Paul POV**

It broke me, seeing Bella so broken. I linked out to Sam and the rest of the pack, letting them know how Bella was faring. She surprised me when she suddenly became rigid and took off. The glance i got of her face will forever be embedded in my memory.

Her look of pure fury, there was nothing but anger and hate in her eyes when she ran off.

"Where did she go?" Sam asked me.

"She took off in the direction of the Cullen house."

" _Fuck!_ Shift, we need to get to her before she crosses the border." he orders all of us.

 _She looked murderous when she took off_. I thought to the pack. Letting the image of her broken then the image of pure hate and anger flash in my mind for the pack to see.

 _I still can't believe that they broke her like that!_

 _No one should ever have to deal with that kind of pain. It doesn't help that her mom basically told her it was her own fault for them leaving her._

The thoughts of the pack ran through my mind as we ran in the direction that Bella had taken off minutes before. Being a werewolf had its pluses, like catching up to Bella a few minutes later. Just about all the other wolves shied away from her glare. The look on her face could kill anyone if she wanted to.

I wasn't sure who this Bella was, but she sure wasn't the Bella i helped put back together two years ago. This Bella was broken, fixed, and somehow broken again. The air around her screamed dangerous, her posture showed strength. She wasn't scared, she just kept darting around assessing the situation, trying to find an out.

"Bella, please, please come back to us." Sam sounded almost as broken as she was a few minutes ago. _**Almost**_.

We all shifted and pulled on our shorts, not worried about flashing her, she was in no state to care about it.

"Bells, come on. I promise that they will pay for hurting you the way they did, but this isn't the way to do that." i reached out a hand towards her.

Fear washed over her face as she registered what i said. Whatever had her in this state seemed to snap and let her go. Her face crumpled into a mask of pain, as she started to fall to the ground. It all happened in slow motion, watching her fall, and all of us rushing forward to catch her before her knees hit the forest floor.

The bad thing about everything going in slow motion is that it seems to take forever for something to happen. Seth was the one that caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. We all breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she wasn't hurt from a fall that any of could have kept her from making.

Her sobs wracked her body, it was like two years ago all over again. We all felt her pain, the despair, the abandonment, all of us pitched in to take care of her. Tried our damn hardest to put her back together. Seeing her like this hurt all of us. None of us could look at her without want to take a chunk out of Glitter-Butt Fuckward.

 **Bella**

Hearing the promise Paul made me released me from that revengeful state. I crumpled half from the pain washing back over me, but half in relief that they helped save me from myself.

What a first day home from the academy. I deal with Sparkle Butt and his family, help Jasper out of the catatonic like state that he had been in since they left, tell the pack that I'm leaving again at the end of the week, and almost go hurt myself more trying to hurt marble vampires. Why did life have to be so fucking complicated!

The arms around me were Seth's and i knew he couldn't quite deal with my dead weight yet, compared to the other wolves, he was a fucking twig. I patted his arm, getting him to let me go so i could sit.

Paul and Sam had other ideas, so instead of sitting on the ground, i wound up being carried my Sam back to the bonfire. When we were pretty close i started squirming, i couldn't let my dad see me like this. Once i was on my own feet, i straightened my ACUs out and walked back to my truck.

"You guys don't need to follow me, I'm not going anywhere. I just need a minute. Please." I said to the three wolves following me.

"Look, Bella, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. When you said that you were leaving again, i froze. We just got you back and the same time we get you back we find out that it is a short lived happiness. Come back to the bonfire with us, please." Jake is all but begging me to come back to the party that was still going on.

"I want to and I will. Just give me a few minutes to compose myself. In fact, take my truck, i will walk back to the party. Now i _have_ to go back to get my truck. It's a win for all of us." i tell them.

The three of them break out in huge grins.

"Let me change into the clothes i brought with me first. I wasnt going to spend the whole night in my uniform, just wanted to make a really good memorable re-entrance into the pack." i said, grabbing the small bag out from behind the seat.

I walked into the woods far enough that i was hidden by the ferns and underbrush so i could change. Once i was in my Army sweats and workout shirt, i slipped on my tennis shoes and walked back to my truck. I tossed my bag back into the cab of my truck and proceeded to pull my hair out of the sock bun i had kept it in all day.

"Oh, that feels better!" i sighed as the tension that had been building on my scalp was released. "Go to the party, i'm gonna do a quick run and meet up with you there."

"I will go with you. _They_ are back and i don't want anything to happen to you." Paul voiced. He left no room for arguments.

With a sly grin, i looked at him and took off in the direction of Sam's house. Hearing him curse, i laughed and continued my sprint. From where my truck was parked to Sam's was about a mile and a half. As soon as i was close to the house, i turned sharply and did a lap around and jogged for a second waiting for Paul.

When i heard his pants and loud footsteps behind me, i took off to the beach where the party was. Before too long, I broke out of the woods and skidded to a halt in front of a rather stunned pack and my dad. Charlie knew what i was up too, the rest of the pack was clueless.

A wide wicked grin spread over my face as realization hit Sam in the face. Swatting the closest wolf to me, Jared, i screamed "YOU"RE IT!" and took off down the beach.

After my breakdown earlier, i really just needed to relax and this definitely helped calm me down. Messing around on the beach with a bunch of wolves and my dad was the best welcome home i ever thought i would get. When Paul broke through the woods, I ran up and jumped on his back.

"Giddyup! Come on Paul, _run!_ " I was all but screaming in his ear.

He took off after he saw that just about the whole pack was running in our direction trying to catch me. The runs I pushed myself through everyday at the academy really boosted my endurance so keeping slightly ahead of the pack when they weren't using their supernatural speed was pretty easy.

"Why are they chasing us Bells?" Paul asked over his shoulder.

"I kinda started a game of tag when i got back here. By the way, what happened to you? You were on my heels when i left Sam's." i answered.

"You sprinted away from me just before i caught up to you and it took me a minute to realize that you weren't there." his response made me giggle.

-Page Break-

"Seeing you that relaxed again was nice. You should hang out with them more before you ship out." Charlie said to me as we walked into the house at 1 in the morning.

"Yeah, i think i will. It was nice to let my hair down and have some real fun that didn't end up with someone unconscious or covered in blood. That wasn't what i was trying to say. It was fun to just hang out, not train my fighting skills to get better." i laughed at my mistake.

Charlie smiled and headed to bed. I was hot on his trail, heading to my room when i realized that there was someone outside. Without alerting dad I walked back downstairs with my bat in one hand and a switchblade in the other. Making sure that Charlie was asleep before i went outside to see who the hell has the gall to show up at 1 am in the morning just as my dad and i are headed to bed.

"Bella?" i whipped my head in the direction of the voice that just whispered my name.

"Who the flying fuck are you and what the living hell are you doing on my property at 1 a-fucking-m in the morning?" i asked, politeness was out of question this late at night.

"You don't remember me?" the silhouette asked me sounding hurt.

"Well maybe i would if i could see your fucking face, you creepy asshole. Who the hell has a conversation with someone and expects them to recognise the voice rather than having the balls to show their face? I have talked to alot of people in the last two years, you are going to have to let me see you in order to place you." i growled out.

My irritation level was higher than normal. When they didn't move, it shot higher.

"Look, fucker, i don't know what games you are trying to fucking play with me right now but i have had one hell of a long day, i am going back to my bed that i could have been in 15 minutes ago if it weren't for you! Good Night. Maybe in the morning you will have some fucking balls and i'll be able to see your face." i said, turning on my heel and marched inside and up to my bed that was screaming my name.

Ugh, only a few hours to sleep. Oh well, that is what happens when you lose track of time catching up with friends and family you haven't really seen much in two years. As soon as my head hit my pillow i was asleep.

It seemed like twenty minutes later my morning alarm for my workout went off. Groaning as i hit the dismiss button on my alarm clock, i got out of bed and threw on my sweats and a t-shirt for my run making sure i have on a tight sports bra and the spandex shorts i wear at the boxing gym. Seeing Charlie up at the same time as me was a different surprise.

"Morning dad. I'm going to get my workout in. i really slacked off yesterday and need to train a little harder today." i said grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"Okay, just be safe, kiddo. Love you, i'll see you later. Should be back around dinner time." he said nodding and taking a drag of coffee.

"I will be, love you too, and okay, see you later!" i grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

I checked and made sure my reflective belt was secured around my waist and took off down the road. Running was my meditation. It cleared my head so that i could think straight. I let my instincts take over and started sprinting down a dirt path. Looking up i cursed to myself. My subconscious led me to the Cullen resident.

Turning back and running back the way i came, i heard someone say my name but i didn't stop. I didn't let myself stop until i was in town and clutching my side with a stitch and trying not to fall over. Seeing black spots cloud my vision, i walked carefully over to a bench and sat down with my head between my knees.

Someone touched my back and i punched them in the stomach for touching me.

"Don't fucking do it unless you want to lose your fucking hand!" i growled out.

 **AN: so who do you think is touching her? And who was the mysterious person that showed up in her yard at 1 in the morning? R &R later Lovelies!**

 **-Noelove5231-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys! So, we are going to find out who touched her while she was on the bench while she was catching her breath! YAY!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bella POV**

"Look, person, unless you want a broken finger right now, i would very quickly remove the hand." i growled. "I don't like people touching me. Ever. That still hasn't changed."

The person didn't remove their hand.

"REMOVE YOUR FUCKING HAND NOW BEFORE I BREAK YOUR FUCKING FINGERS FOR TOUCHING ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" i yelled at whoever was _still_ touching me. This was the first time in a very long time that i was pissed twice within 24 hours.

I swung my hand out and was greeted with an Umph! From the contact of my fist and a stomach.

"Hand. Off. Now." the pressure of a hand was removed from my back.

Finally looking up was met with the face of none other than Mike Newton. His face was contorted in a look of pain from my hand hitting his stomach knocking the wind out of his lungs. I narrowed my eyes at him, i had a feeling that he was the one on my lawn at 1 am this morning. Let's just say he is lucky that Charlie was already asleep when i noticed him standing there.

"Where have you been, Bella baby?" he asked, his face held a smile.

"Not here. I have to go before i punch your face in for touching me." i ground out, before taking off to the gym.

I sprinted away from him as fast as humanly possible for me. As soon as i entered the gym i walked over to the bathroom and took off my jogging clothes, leaving me in my skin tight spandex. My skin contrasted deeply with the purple and blue splatter paint of my sports bra and workout shorts.

Walking out of the bathroom/locker room with confidence, i grabbed some tape and a set of wraps for my hands. As i wrapped my hands, i looked around and was surprisingly greeted with the sly grins of Emmett and Jasper. They were here 'lifting' weights. Ignoring them, i started my shadowboxing warm up in the ring.

I know i was attracting a slight crowd with my moves, everyone in this town before knew me as the shy clumsy daughter of the chief. They hadn't met the new and improved Bella officially yet. Rather than talk to them all, i finished my warm up and moved to the kickboxing bags. Showing off a few of my moves on the bag, I all but broke the already semi-worn punching with the force i was putting into my punches and kicks.

"Bella?" the all too familiar velvety voice sounded behind me.

I grit my teeth and looked around for someone to fight in the ring. Once i located my opponent, i nodded to the ring and they nodded in acceptance.

 _He_ put a hand on my arm and attempted to stop me. Jerking my arm out of his grip, i stepped in the ring.

"Same rules as Ultimate Fighting, no fish hooking, no head butting, no hair pulling, all that jazz." i said to him.

"Done." he said nodding in agreement.

Getting into my corner and pulled out my mouth guard and was handed a bottle of water. Putting my mouth guard in and got ready to fight. My opponent was rather built and tall. The people in the gym seemed a little nervous that i was fighting someone twice my size.

This guy was easily 6'4", his tan body had tattoos and muscles that were cut way more than any of the wolves. It was rather obvious that this guy did nothing but train, much like i had at the academy the first year to whip myself into shape.

The bell rang and i was still analyzing his movements, he favored his right side. There was the slightest limp in his step, most wouldn't know it was there unless you were specifically looking for it. His patience to start the fight finally broke and he swung at me. I quickly dodged his fist and brought my elbow up and into his chin. Groaning just slightly when his fist connected with my ribcage.

There was no way that i was going to let him win, releasing all my anger and pain from the box i kept them locked in and letting it wash over me, i felt my demeanor change. My eyes snapped open and moved with more speed than i had in awhile. It felt good to let loose and release my pain and anger on someone.

The fight only lasted a few minutes after i snapped. He shook my hand after we were done and told me that i packed one hell of a punch for such a small girl.

"I know, i picked you because i figured that out of everyone you would actually be able to handle a fight with me and still walk out of the ring afterwards." i told him in all honesty.

I quickly headed over to the punching bags again and finished releasing the anger that i had built up. My pain doubled the more i worked out my anger on the bag, i wasn't aware of the tears running down my face until a sob slipped out of my throat. Not bothering to grab my sweat pants and shirt from the locker room, i left the gym. More tears slid down my face as i headed to La Push.

Jake, Paul, Sam and the pack was who i needed right now. My body was alive from the boxing match, needing to use the energy, i ran. Footsteps sounded from behind me as i ran. I didn't care, i needed to make it to the pack before i broke down and wasn't able to function at all. They knew how to handle me like this.

"BELLA!" _his_ voice sounded behind me.

I didn't answer as i crossed the treaty line that the wolves had showed me. Now that i knew he couldnt touch me without breaking the treaty, i turned to face him.

"You did this to me, you asshole! You broke me!" i screamed at him.

My sobs came more frequent and wracked my body, making me fall to the ground. Knowing that one of the wolves was doing patrol, i let myself just lay there, sobbing and broken. I wasn't sure how long i laid there before one of the pack found me, but i knew that Edward didn't leave the whole time. He just stood there, watching me, knowing he wasn't doing anything like calling someone to help me or better yet leaving hurt me even more.

"Bells? Are you o-" Paul's voice sounded in my ears. He stopped short when he saw Edward just standing there watching me, not moving.

"P-paul. I had too. It hurts too much." i sobbed out.

He carefully picked me up and carried me back to the woods where he kept an extra shirt hidden. After he passed it to me, i slipped it on. I watched carefully as he linked the others in the pack letting them know i was here and what was going on. Leaning on a tree as i watched him very carefully, knowing his temper, so that i didn't fall to the ground again.

Soon the sound of thundering paws came within earshot. I was now sitting on the ground in a ball with Paul's shirt over my knees, as the whole pack came into view. The russet colored wolf broke away coming over to me and nudged me with his muzzle. Standing on my very shaky legs, i leaned on the wolf and looked at the wolves around me. They were all growling at Edward, who still hadn't moved.

"Sam, i want Jake or Paul to take me to Em's. Is that okay?"

He nodded, then communicated to one, or the both of them. Paul went to shift first. When he came back out, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her weight against him as Jake went to shift. As soon as Jake came back out, Paul grabs my arms and swings me up onto his back so that i wouldn't have to walk.

About halfway to the house, we stop and i get on Jake's back. Once secure, Jake and Paul start walking again. The soft baritone of both wolves soon lulls me to sleep, as well as the heat of the both of them.

"She fell asleep on the way over here from the border."

"Shhhh, don't wake her up, she needs to sleep."

"From what i gathered from Emmett and Jasper, they came to get Edward at the border, she was boxing a big guy that was easily twice her size."

"Did she win?"

"According to those two, yeah, she beat the living fuck out of him."

 **Paul POV**

I was impressed that she had been able to take down someone twice her size. We had to keep quiet since she was sleeping on the couch. On the walk over she she passed out on Jake's back. The boxing and dealing with Edward had worn her out.

"I called Charlie and let him know that she was here." Jake said, coming in from outside.

"Good, Sam and the rest pack are on their way here. They already know to keep quiet when they get here so that she can sleep." I said quietly.

Just before i could say anything else, the whole pack came storming in causing to Bella to wake up with a start.

"WHO THE FUCK IS MAKING SO MUCH GODDAMN NOISE THAT HAS TO WAKE ME UP!" She yelled at the whole pack, walking into the kitchen.

This one tiny female could strike more fear in the hearts of the whole pack than a bunch of vampires ready to kill them. The look on her face was that of pure irritation and she was pissed due to being woken up by the pack.

"I know that you all knew i was sleeping and were asked to keep it down when you got here. You all need to keep in mind that when someone is _sleeping_ you need to be _quiet_ so that you don't get in trouble with the person you woke up." she growled at the whole pack.

A bunch of 'sorry, Bella' mumbles flowed throughout the room as everyone acknowledged that they were in the wrong for waking her up. I walked up to Bella and put a hand on her arm.

"You want to explain what happened back there? We heard from Jasper and Emmett Cullen that you fought a guy that was twice as big as you are. Is that true?" i looked in her eyes.

"Yeah, it is, so what?" she looked more depressed and broken again than she did pissed. "I had some stuff i had to work out of my system, and from all the guys there, he was the only one that could handle my wrath."

She sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest.

" _He_ was there as well, i could feel his eyes on me watching my every move. My frustration built and everything came rushing back and i snapped. I spoke to the guy after the fight, he laughed and said that i had one hell of a punch for being so small." tears started flowing down her face.

The air seemed to thick to breath from the sadness and depression. Everyone sat around, lost in their own little world, when all of a sudden Bella jumped up.

"I need to get some air, i am going for a run." she said rather quickly, stripping off the shirt i had handed her and running out the door.

 **A/N there ya go! What is going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ hey guys, just letting you know that yes, i have put up then taken down a couple of Author's Notes, non-updates, i do apologize about the confusion. Unfortunately, i personally don't like the Author's notes and non-updates throughout the stories i read and figured that they drove my readers mad as well. I will do my best to not post Author's notes alone and only post chapters.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Jasper POV (Surprise!)**

I stood and watched as Bella had beat the crap of the punching bag before she had crumbled and ran out the door, with Edward on her tail. The pain and anguish she was emitting brought me to my knees. Emmett had to help me stand back up and follow them both out the door. Bella's pain was so strong that i could feel it from a few miles away.

Once we caught up to Edward and Bella, they were at the border. Jake and another wolf, Paul i think from Sam talking to the both of them, were walking away with Bella. I watched as Paul bent down and Jake helped her get on his back. Once they were gone, Sam turned to the three of us, Edward still hadn't said or done anything.

"What put her in this state? Last time i saw her in a state similar to this was when you guys left." Sam asks me and Emmett.

"She saw Emmett, Edward and myself at the gym. It was like watching an emotional switch turn off, then when she was in the ring with a guy twice her size she snapped and took out everything on him. I was surprised that she was able to beat him up, and he still walked out of the ring after she win the fight." i looked at the ground before looking back up at Sam. "After the fight, she went to one of the punching bags and started beating the crap out of it too, before she broke and took off running with tears streaming down her face. I felt the pain that she felt, Emmett basically had to drag me here it was so strong."

Sam nodded at my explanation, and informed me that they will make sure that she is safe until Charlie can come get her. As he turned around his phone rang. It was Paul, he let Sam know that Bella was fine at the moment, she had fallen asleep on Jacob's back on the way to Emily's house. Paul also warned not to make a racket coming in the house, waking Bella up before she got up on her own was asking for a death sentence.

Giving Sam a nod, i took one of Edward's arms and led him back to the house and called a family meeting. His behavior was not acceptable at all. Especially when it came to Bella. He needed to be reigned in. Edward is hurting her in the long run, in turn hurting us due to her pushing us away in pain.

"We need to talk about Edward's behavior towards Bella, _now_. This has gone on too long, we need to get this under control. We all knew Bella was in pain, but both Emmett and myself experienced that pain today. She was at the gym and fought someone twice her size, when she got in the ring i felt a little pain and a lot of frustration. However, halfway through the fight she snapped, the pain that radiated off of her was stronger than i have ever felt before." I looked at Esme and Carlisle as i spoke. They needed to know how she felt today.

"I had to help Jasper out of the gym after she left. The way she looked today, i had never seen that look on her before and the way she took that guy down scared me. Bella means too much to me and Jasper to continue watching her go through this from you guys. Her rules were crystal clear, she wants nothing to do with us right now. Hell, the wolves had to _carry_ her away from the border she was so tired. From what Sam Uley said, she had fallen asleep on Jacob Black's back on the way to the Sam's house." Emmett piped up.

He looked around the room and scrutinized everyone there. The look on his face was close to the one Bella had before she left the gym.

"I can't take seeing her hurt by this family at all. It nearly broke me leaving her without a goodbye, per Golden Boy's request. Consider this my goodbye to the family, i am not going to be a Cullen anymore, the name is a disgrace to bare now. You know that everyone in town knows what happened to Bella after we left? No, because you didn't care to find out. I did. They are happy that she is still alive." he says before breaking into the tearless sobs.

Rose comes over and wraps him up in her arms and cradles him to her.

"She nearly died before she was shipped to the military school. No one really knows what happened, but she was gone for a few days. When she was found, she was covered in blood and paper-white, almost dead. She had to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks, once she was out, she was sent to the academy." i fill in. "Oh, and i am with Emmett on the no longer being part of this family, i have already legally changed my name back to Whitlock. As soon as Bella ships out for basic, i am going back to Texas with my brother and his wife. Emmett, you and Rose are free to join and become Whitlocks as well if you want."

I walked out of the room and up to my study on the third floor. Bella was who i needed right now. She was able to help me when i felt the worse pain, but this time i couldn't help her at all. The wolves did.

 **Bella POV**

I ran out the door and started to run to First Beach and turned and ran along the shore line. Tears streamed down my face as i ran. The further i ran the more tears came. The Pack had been so focused on me and my well being that they aren't even able to take care of pack issues and needs.

Skidding to a stop at the edge of the cliffs where they cliff diving, i pulled my phone out and called my recruiter and asked him if i could move up my shipping date.

"Swan, i will see what i can do, keep your phone on you, i may be able to get you in in a day or two. However, more than likely you may be stuck there until the end of the week." he says.

"Is there a way i can stay in a hotel off the base for the next few days then?" i asked. "There is just too much for me to handle at home right now. I'm afraid that i will end up arriving as broken as i was at the academy for the first couple of months before i was snapped out of it." more tears streamed down my face as i thought about everything.

"Maybe, talk to your dad. See if there is a deal you can work out with him. He will always be there for you, Swan. put your trust in him for your remaining time there, okay?"

"I will, thanks. I swear i wasn't calling for some counseling but it is definitely something i can put to use. Don't worry about moving up my ship date, i will tough it out here and put my trust in the people that helped me before." i laughed, said goodbye and hung up my phone.

Turning back in the direction of Sam and Emily's, i saw Paul and Jake there. They looked like they were in pain. The tears started pouring again as i turned back to the view of the water and sat at the edge of the clif.

"Bella? Please, just talk to us. We can help you if you let us." Paul says softly.

They sat on either side of me, and Jake wrapped an arm around my shoulder and Paul put one around my waist. I sighed and hung my head.

"I don't know what to do about the Cullens any more. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are okay, but i can't handle the others. Those three were always honest with me, but the others were two-faced with me." i sighed again and laid my head on Paul's shoulder and held Jake's hand in my lap, he had removed his arm from my shoulders as i had talked.

"Bells, I know this is hard, but you need to get some closure. Maybe talking to them all again will help, this time let them know the whole story. Tell them everything that happened after they left you in the woods." Jake looks at me carefully as spoke.

I nod, he was right. I had to tell them the whole story in order to be able to move on and be able to fully put this behind me. Nudging the both of them, we stood up and i let Paul carry me back to Sam's.

When we walked through the door, i saw all of the Cullens there. I whispered to Paul to let me change first before i faced them again. Taking my time changing into Paul's shirt and Jake's sweats, thankfully they were really stretchy so they actually fit my small frame. Before i walked back out of the bathroom, i took a deep breath and mentally braced myself.

Once i was back in the living room, i looked around, all the wolves were ready to pounce at any second. The Cullens were tense themselves, sitting in a group rather than their typical scattering around the room. It was time to tell them the whole story.

"You guys should sit down too, Sam. Nothing is going to happen, and you guys don't know the whole story yourselves. Jake was right, in order for me to take this next step in my life, all of you need to know this story, all of if. The Cullens know about my near death, you know the reason of my near death, the town knows that i was found nearly dead in the woods after being gone for a few days." i sighed and tried to get my shaking body under control.

Paul was standing right beside me and caught me as my knees buckled. He sat down in an empty chair and sat me in his lap. I fiddled with my fingers, waiting for the pack to sit down and get comfortable before launching into my story.

"Laurent came back for me after you guys left. He almost killed me. He was the reason for my short disappearance and then reappearance nearly dead. According to him, James and Victoria wanted to torture me before killing me, they were going to do it together, but you guys," i looked at the Cullens, "killed the two of them. Laurent took me and did what they were planning to do for two days. When he came back with me to kill me in the meadow where i was found, the wolves found his scent. I laid there for i don't even know how long before they came back. Paul got to me first and flipped out when he saw all the blood. He did his best to stop it but the cuts were too deep.

"According to the doctors it was a wonder that i was still alive at all. Paul is the only one who knew, Sam. Don't get mad at him because i told him and not the rest of you. I begged him not to tell you or anyone. As for Renee, well she said that i should have been stronger when you left, that i shouldn't have broken the way i did, and now that i think about it, she was right." a tear escaped my eye as i spoke.

Suddenly, i wasn't in a room full of vampires and werewolves, i was back in the shack with Laurent, only this time, my mom was there too. Someone's arms tightened around my waist, holding me still. Muffled voices sounded around me as my panic attack continued. I felt like i couldn't breathe as i struggled against the steel arms. An arm was raised and i flinched back, only to hit a bare chest. The muffled voices stopped and the arms relaxed and were removed, i took my chance and bolted out the door.

Cold arms wrapped around me this time, i screamed loudly causing the arms to drop me. I ran as fast as i could in no particular direction at all. By the time i stopped, i was at the cliffs that plunged into the water below. Voices and footsteps got closer, trapping me on the cliff.

"Go to the bottom and get ready to swim out to get her if she jumps!" the words rang loud and clear behind me.

I backed up to a tree a good ten yards from the edge of the cliff. The footsteps got too close for my comfort so i bolted forward and jumped out from the edge of the cliff as i could.

"NO! BELLA!" someone shouted above me.

I closed my eyes and braced for the impact of the cold water as i fell.

Cold water filled my senses and i struggled to surface. My struggles soon became weak attempts as i near unconsciousness from lack of oxygen. Just before i fell under the sweet darkness, i felt someone grab my arms and haul my body back to the surface.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Paul POV**

"Come on, Bella, breathe damn it!" i started doing CPR as soon as i had her on land.

The rest of the pack were holding Jasper and Emmett back so i could get her heart beating again. Those two and the blonde one looked about ready to cry, whereas Edward, the pennyhead, looked rather pleased watching us struggle over Bella. Happy that the rest of us were panicking over her.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Charlie was standing right behind Jake and Jasper. After a quick assessment of what was going on, he turned to Edward. "I swear to my own grave, if i find out you had something to do with her nearly dying _again_ , i _will_ end your existence. I don't care if you are a fucking sparkle in the sunlight, running through the woods, animal drinking vampire fairy. There are more secrets in my family than run through yours."

All of us were so shocked that i almost missed Bella coughing up water and grabbing my hand.

"Paul. Please, he is going to kill me if he gets ahold of me again." her voice was so weak.

"Bella, i swear he isn't going to get you, we have him under control." i tell her gently before pulling her into my lap and cradling her close to me.

"She told you to stay away from her! Bella and i have a better relationship than you think. I got a call from Jake a few hours ago saying that you were at the gym and watched her. When she ran out of there, you followed, when you reached the border, she yelled at you and asked if you were happy about breaking her. When she fell to the ground you just stood there watching, and saying nothing. Did you know that at night, even after you knew she wasn't here, i knew you were sneaking into her room? Being a dad and a cop has it's pluses. I put silent alarm trips on all my doors and windows in the house when she started going out with you.

"I know what times you came into my house and what times you left. All you Cullens that hurt my daughter better be careful about what you do around me, the pack, and my daughter for the rest of the week."

Gone was the kind fatherly cop we all knew, in his place was a very protective man standing up for his daughter. He was shaking really badly, almost like he was going to shift, but rather than shifting fully, he did a half shift, something none of us have been able to master.

"Daddy." Bella whispered before screaming in pain as her body started morphing.

The sickening sound of bones breaking rang out clearly through the clearing. We all watched in horror as Charlie shifted all the way and spoke to Bella, coaching her as she shifted. Before anyone had blinked, in the place of Bella stood a breath-takingly beautiful white wolf with a black spot covering her back and going down both her sides. She was small, like a German Shepherd Wolf hybrid. Her eyes were icy blue almost white and blood red.

She trotted over to me and nudged me with her muzzle. I knelt to her height and looked into her eyes. As i pet her, i could see a little bit of mischief in her eyes, it took me a second to register what she was going to do before she stuck her tongue and licked my face!

"Bella! That's gross!" i yelled, she just let out a wolfy laugh before taking off.

"Get back to your house Cullen's, you know the story our deal is complete. Go home." Sam ordered them before chasing the little white and black wolf down the beach.

 **Bella POV**

I laughed when Paul yelled after i licked his face, then took off down the beach. Sam told the Cullens to go home before chasing after me. My small frame was built for speed, so i took complete advantage of that and darted into the woods.

Being completely honest with myself, i felt much better telling the Cullens what happened to me after they left. My panic attack was caused by the murderous looks every one of them had on their faces, it was like Laurent was there again. Hearing his voice echo in my mind as he called me names like pathetic human, worthless bitch, and his personal favorite vampire whore.

I needed to get some form of release from the stress of the panic attack so i linked Sam and asked to have a wrestling tournament among the pack. In pack competition if you please. He agreed wholeheartedly and told me to meet up at his house, he would inform the rest of the pack and my dad what I wanted to do. Letting out a happy bark i darted through the woods to Sam's, weaving between the trees, jumping off rocks, skidding to stops, basic puppy fun.

There was someone following me, i changed directions and saw a several foot drop off of rocks. Quickly jumping down, i cowered against the rocks and waited. It was another wolf, a tawny brown with black mixed in. Seth.

 _What are you doing Seth?_

 _I wanted to make sure you were alright, That swim you took earlier roughed you up a bit and i was worried about you. We all were._

I bowed my head, _i know you guys were worried, i'm really sorry about that. After i told everyone my story, i looked at the Cullen's faces and they all had the same look Laurent did when he was around me, it triggered a panic attack._

 _That's horrible for you to have gone through Bells, but we are all here for you. Sam also said that you wanted to have a wrestling competition with the pack._

I nodded, _yeah, i need to work off some more steam._

 _Then come on, everyone is waiting for the star wrestler!_ He bounds off in the direction of Sam's house with me hot on his tail. Just as the both of us broke through the trees, i jumped on Seth's back causing him to fall flat on his face. I licked his face and jumped off him. Everyone was laughing about what just happened.

Paul had clothes for me to change into in his hand, i grabbed them after licking his face again and darted behind a tree to phase back.

"Bella! We talked about the licking!" he says as soon as he sees me.

"No, you yelled about the licking, i didn't say a thing. Hard to have a conversation if you can't really communicate." i said slugging him in the arm.

"Its gross!" he whines.

"I know, but i had to get you back for not letting me go earlier." my face turned serious as i looked into his eyes. "You know what happened last time, i didn't want a repeat of that. That is why i struggled to get out. This time it was only me jumping into water from a hundred foot drop. Who is to say what happens next time? The Army is going to help me with this more, it's going to teach me to control and overcome the panic attacks." i told the whole pack.

I pulled Paul over to the porch and i sat down next to him leaning my head against his shoulder. Everything today has worn me out. Paul wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. The last thing i heard was Sam told everyone to let me sleep, if anyone woke up, they were responsible for what i did to them for waking me up again.

 **Sam POV**

Bella fell back asleep after telling us a hint more as to why she is adamant on the military life. The way Paul and Bella treat each other, i would say that he imprinted on her, but i know that he didn't. He would have gone crazy trying to get to her side while she was gone.

What would not surprise me right now was if she imprinted on Jasper or Paul. Jake had imprinted yesterday, but never met the girl. When he did, he flipped out and came to me about it. After a few hours of talking about it, he knows that he should tell Bella that he has an imprint.

"Jake, you should tell Bella when she wakes up. I think the best thing to do right now is to lay everything on the table. Before she leaves, we all need a bit of closure." i said to the pack.

"I agree with you on that one, Sam." Charlie says, patting me on the back.

It had been a few hours since Bella fell asleep and she still hadn't moved around. The only times she would move was if someone made Paul move. She would mumble bad pillow no moving and tighten her grip on him. I wanted to see what she would do if someone moved her, quickly nudging her slightly off Paul and making him move around a bit, i soon got my answer.

"Pillows do not move. Bad pillow." she mumbled and slapped my arm and slightly Paul's chest.

Everyone started laughing loudly at that and it startled her. She phased on the couch pinning Paul beneath her. When she looked at me i knew two things, 1) she was going to kill us for waking her up and 2) we needed to run, now.

"Run!" i yelled laughing. "Bella is going to make us regret waking her up! If you value your baby makers at all i would run now." i took off out the door with Bella hot my heals.

We were all laughing about the fury of Bella until she caught Jake, he had made Paul move the first time. She jumped on his back and somehow stole his pants. In the end, we were all running around chasing Bella trying to get our pants back from her. After about three hours of chasing her, she let us have our pants back.

She phased back right outside the back door and darted inside before we could catch her. Bella finally came back down the stairs fully dressed and showered after about an hour. The smirk on her face was all i needed to know that she was up to something. She sat down beside Paul and curled herself into his side relaxing again.

After the trouble we cause with Bella we figured to take it easy and just watch movies the rest of the day and late into the night. About halfway through the third movie, i looked over at Bella who had fallen back asleep and was using Paul as a pillow and Jake as a heater. The three of them looked very peaceful together, by the looks of it both of the boys had drifted off as well. No one wanted to bother them so Emily just laid blankets over the three of them and we all let them sleep.

The next morning Emily and i walked downstairs to see that Paul, Bella, and Jake were still asleep on the couch together. Paul was on one end, Jake was on the other and Bella was sprawled out on top of them both. I motioned to Emily to come take a look and took a picture with my phone.

"The three of them are so cute together they don't even know it. By the way they act you would think that they all grew up together rather than separately." she said, i nodded.

As i walked out of the room i noticed that Jared and Seth fell asleep on the floor in front of the couch,Leah was in the recliner, and Embry and Quil had somehow ended up on the other couch curled up on each end.

"None of them went home last night." i said to Emily amused.

Before she could respond, Bella started screaming in her sleep and woke the pack up. Paul sat up so fast and wrapped her in a hug before the others could register what was going on.

"No no no no no, PLEASE!" she cried into Paul's shoulder.

He stood up and sat her on the couch and went to get a glass of water for her. I noticed that she still wasn't awake as she stood up and walked out the door. Moments later, Paul comes back in with Bella, awake now, and pulls her onto the couch between him and Jake.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Seth's timid voice rang out in the silence.

"Yeah, Seth. I'm okay, I promise. Sorry i woke you guys up. I haven't had nightmares that bad in a long time." she looked at her hands. "I just haven't had the courage to face it to get passed it."


	8. Attention!

Authors Note!

Hey guys! i have the next chapter almost finished i just need to use another computer to finish it so i can save it and upload it to the stories! sorry its taken me forever. my job is taking up along of my time, i have little time to myself. sorry that i haven't updated recently, its a mix between work and writer's block! Sorry it is

-NoeLover5231


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing! Sorry it took so long, but here it is. ive been super busy with work, starting training to become a manager so if the updates come slowly, i apologize! till the next chapter my lovlies!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bella POV**

It happened again, another nightmare. Only this time, the pack was there to witness the effect of the dream. The looks i was receiving from all of them was terror and pity, i needed to get out of here before i flipped out again. Quickly taking my leave before anyone could say anything, i ran until my lungs burned.

There was something off about me right now and i couldn't place it. I needed to see Jasper and see if he could help me figure a few things out. I knew i was rather close to where the treaty line was, i kept walking/running to get close enough to the cullen house.

"Jasper." it came out as more of a whimper than as strong as i had intended.

"Bella?" Alice's voice sounded behind me.

"I need to see Jasper, please. Either him out here or take me to him. Please, i just need him for a minute." tears escaped my eyes.

She picked me up and carried me to the mansion the Cullen clan humbly call home. When she walked through the door, we were surrounded by them all. Worry and concern was plastered on their faces. I started panicking when i didn't see Jasper.

Shifting quickly, i fell to the floor and darted up Jasper's study. Closing the door behind me, it was pen when i had run up here, i shifted back and threw on a shirt and sweats that were in the closet. I sat down on the window sill, bringing my knees up to my chest i stayed where i was for a long time.

"Bella?" Emmett and Rose were standing in the doorway looking at me.

"I don't know what i am going to do with the military. If i do go through with it, i would have to watch my temper so that i don't shift in front of everyone. This is something i really want to do still." i said, the words were muffled against my knees.

Turning back to the view out the window, i rested my cheek on my knee and at some point i must have drifted off. The door slamming shut startled me awake, i looked up and saw Jasper and Edward in an argument from what i saw and heard it was about me. I slowly stood up and walked downstairs and out the door to where they were arguing.

"What is going on between you two?" i demanded from both of them.

They kept arguing and ignored me. This time i did what always worked at the academy and with the wolves when they wouldn't shut up and listen to each other calmly. I walked over and grabbed them both by the ear and drug them into the living room and sat them down opposite of each other.

Since they had stopped talking as soon as i had ahold of their ears, i spoke calmly to the both of them.

"Now, i will ask again. What are you two arguing about?" my voice was deadly calm and glaring daggers at the both of them made them squirm in their seats slightly.

Neither one of them spoke up at all, i seriously felt like a mother to both of them at the moment.

"Listen to me both of you, you two are acting like ten year olds right now, to say i am irritated and disappointed in the both of you would be an understatement. Now don't make me ask you again. What. Is. Going. On?"

"I don't think that it is safe for you to be back here around us, and the wolves." Edward had the audacity to look smug as he spoke.

"Darlin', i know you are livid right now and i understand why, before you make a rash decision i want you to think about what you are putting yourself through right now." Jasper sounded truly worried about me.

"First things first. Family meeting now!" i raised my voice so the rest of the Cullens could hear me. Once they were all in the room and seated, i began. "Look, you know what happened to me after you left, you saw me have a panic attack. Now you are all going to listen and listen well. I came back to get closure, not mixed back up in your twisted vampy drama reality show that you all seem to be apart of. No, Edward, i am not leaving for another few days. I hang out with the pack because they are more of a family to me than you all were. All of you seem to be wrapped up in some twisted version of Keeping up with the Cullens show. I am tired of it. Stop dragging me into your arguments, quit trying to keep me here for my 'safety', just stop. I am not yours you play with. I'm not a doll, this is not a Barbie Dreamhouse, as much as it could be if it were pink and purple rather than white and black. No more of this drama. Four more days until i ship out. Due to all the drama you guys have that follow you, don't expect to see me around much the rest of my time here."

They all looked stunned this was the second time in three days i had told them i didn't want to see them. Second time of me going off on them. It was bringing me too much stress and i just wanted to focus on controlling my anger so that i wouldn't shift. Before i could leave Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

"Bella, please listen to me, i do still love you. I just want what is best for you." he physically looked genuine, but his eyes said it all. He was up to something.

"I have said all i want to say to you, Edward. You wanted me out of your world, well i will be walking out that door now. Don't bother trying to find me, it wont be worth it." using my new shifting strength, i jerked my arm out of his grip and walked out the door.

As i walked calmly away from the cullen house, i thought about everything that i had gone through since i moved to Forks. I ran with wolves, dated a vampire, was nearly killed by three of them, gotten really close with the pack, Jake, Paul, and Sam especially. Paul and i were often acting like a couple, Sam seemed to be the overprotective uncle or cousin, and Jake, well he and i were practically siblings.

I froze, wait a minute, Charlie used to have an older brother. He doesn't talk about him much, but i think that one time or another he had mentioned something along the lines of me having a cousin. Was i really related to Sam? What about Jake? Could i be related to him too? My mom had slept around a lot, it could be very possible that Jake and i were half-siblings.

Needing to talk to Sam, i ran the rest of the way back to his house. About half-way there i pulled an old Bella move and tripped over a root and fell flat on my face. A booming laughter rang out to my left. I looked up to see Sam, just the man i needed to talk to.

"Sam, i need to ask you something. Who was Jake's mom?" i asked first dusting myself off after i stood back up.

He hesitated before looking at the ground and quietly saying "your mom. They were young and had a one night stand, a year later, she came back with a blue blanket, hands it to Billy and leaves. She hasn't been back since."

I figured as much, she had basically done that with me, but i took care of her so she didn't just ship me off to my dad.

"You don't happen to know who my dad's brother was do you?" i looked down not wanting to see his face. When he didn't answer, i looked up.

Shock and recognition flowed through his eyes. Everything just clicked for the both of us. We are cousins. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. Finally, everything was coming together and i was seeing the big picture. I could shift because my dad and my uncle were shifters. I finally had the closure i needed to fix everything.

"I need to find Paul."

"He is still at the house and completely worried about you, Jake is too, but Paul looks like he would go insane if something happened to you." i giggled at that.

"Thanks, cuz. I'll see you later" i said before taking off in the direction of Sam and Emily's.

As soon as i walked through the door, i was smothered in a group hug from the pack. I laughed as they all continued to hug me, eventually Emily told them all that i needed to breathe. They laughed and very slowly let me go.

"Paul," i caught his hand before he could walk away, "I need to talk to you. Alone, please."

He nods and walks outside with me hot on his heels. After walking for a while, we stop at the bluffs they use to cliff dive, the same ones i jumped off in during my panic attack. Paul turns to me and looks at me fidgeting slightly.

"Look, i'm not sure what is going on right now. I feel like we are connected but i'm not sure how. My only question is did you imprint yet?" I asked him.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him as i waited in anticipation. Not completely sure what made me look at him, but when i did it was like the rest of the world just disappeared.

"Yes, i did." his answer rings in my ears.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, i know it's been a good minute but i got really busy with work and haven't had much time to myself. Ironically now i am sick and have been feeling like crap all week. Anyways here is the chapter you have been waiting forever for!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Paul POV**

"Did you imprint yet?" Bella asked, she wouldn't look at me. I had to tell her, she deserved to know and to have something good to focus on right now with all that has been going on.

"Yes, i did." my statement seemed to hang in the air, Bella's hands began clenching and unclenching.

I put my hand on her shoulder to help her calm down when the one person she hated the most right now appeared behind her.

"Bella, I-" he started but was quickly cut off by her changing, furious to have heard him.

Everything happened rather quickly, she morphed and he went to grab at her to stop her. In the end he was missing a hand and a leg, and she was running back towards Forks with her prizes locked in her jaws.

 **Bella POV**

Just hearing his voice pissed me off enough to cause me to change. It sounded like he was about to manipulate me so i acted fast. Whipping around i bit off his hand and threw it behind me so i could grab it later. He was shocked that I had taken his hand. What i really wanted to grab would take too long to take so i settled to take his left leg.

Not even looking back at Edward or the pack, i took the hand leg and headed to the Cullens. I would be damned if i let Him have them back right after taking them. Running as quick as i could with the leg and hand in my mouth, i ran towards the all too familiar home of the vampires. Reaching it a few minutes later, i dropped them on the ground behind a tree.

"Rose, can you bring me a shirt and some sweats or shorts, please?" i half yelled to make sure i was heard.

"She's coming with them!" Emmett yelled back.

"Here." she handed me a balled up shirt and a small shirt.

I quickly pulled them on and picked the leg and hand back up and walked into the house with a very proud smile upon my face.

Everyone looked rather shocked to see a hand and leg in my arms, Esme, Carlisle, and Alice were surprised to hear that they were Edwards. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were proud that i had taken them.

"Emmett, you take his leg, and Jasper you take the hand. When i get back, Rose you get to hold onto that. Its time for Edward to know how it feels to be missing parts of him. He doesn't get them back until I and only I say so. Got it?"

They all nodded, Emmett and Jasper looked a bit nervous and worried about what i was going back for. Rose looked rather proud of me.

I turned to head back when i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Emmett sounded a bit queasy, "do you think he got your point already?"

"Oh no, he needs to understand that i have no trouble disassembling him and bringing him back to you to put him back together. He's going to turn into my Humpty Dumpty." i say, the glee evident in my voice.

Rose laughs behind us and i head out the door and strip the shirt and shorts and phasing mid-leap racing back to the rez to get my grand prize before the pack decides to help him out and take him back to the Cullens. As soon as i reach the treaty line, i see Jake, Paul, Sam, and Seth standing there sporting shit eating grins.

"You forget something?" Sam asked me, the grin on his face.

"Yeah, his jewels. Something every guy treasures. I'm taking them and he isn't getting them back until i say so!" the look on my face told the guys all they needed to know.

"As much as he deserves this, don't you think that this is a bit extreme?" Jake asks me as we walk to where i had left the duche sparkle butt.

"Nope, he need to see for himself that I'm not afraid to dismantle him and let his family put him back together. Of course i would be keeping a few prize parts myself until i view that he is ready and feel that he has truly learned the lesson." the determination is clear in my voice.

We finally reached the reeking vampire i had partly dismantled already, i grinned at the sparkle fairy on ground in front of me.

"It's time for me to take your jewels. This is a lesson you will not forget. You are going to leave me alone, the sooner you learn this, the sooner you get your body parts back, the jewels however will be kept from you until _**I**_ feel you have learned your lesson." i looked at him with full determination.

Without any further indication i reached down and yanked them off and took off in the direction of Rose and the others. As soon as i reached the treaty line, however i was stopped by Paul and Sam.

"Bells, why are you really doing this?" Sam asked.

"He keeps butting in when it is not needed, i don't need him butting in anymore. If he does this anymore i won't be able to deal with the military the way i need and want to." i said, my fury brimming at the top. "Yes, i am still going. I need to do this, i have to get closure and be done with him once and for all. His treatment of me ends now."

I called Rose to the treaty line, in one hand i had a mostly dismembered Edward in the other i had his junk. Rose showed up a few minutes later with a big grin on her face seeing what i had in my hands. She reached out for Edward first.

"Here, he's all yours. This however im going to hold onto a few more days. When i get ready to ship out I'll give it to you. We will discuss his continued punishment later."

She nods in agreement.

"You can let him hear the whole thing or not, im not worried about it." i turned to Edward, "you, however, are hereby banned from the Quileute reservation, i i see on the land then youll get worse than being dismembered. Your limbs will NOT be returned and you will be in pain from it."

 **Sam POV (Surprise, and last change this chapter i swear!)**

I stared at Bella as she explained why she was doing everything. In retrospect and perspective it all made sense. Bells had every right to be pissed and want to rip the sparkly shit head apart but to actually do it? That's a whole different issue.

"Bella, think about this for a minute. Your feelings are crystal clear but to take them to this level is another story. I am in no way justifying what he did to you but I'm asking you to think rationally."

Her face became hard and eyes distant as her mask fell into place. The rigidness in her body language spoke the leagues that she wasn't verbalizing. Lanquidity in her moves showed she wasn't close to making up her mind.


End file.
